Tomoyo's Secret
by Izy
Summary: This story is 98% E+T and the other 2% is S+S. Tomoyo got an offer to continued her study at England. When she's there she met Eriol and onher 18th birthday she got a letter from her Father. Her father was lost when she was little and what does it says in
1. Fly to England

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Sun_Nani@mesra.net or Sun_Nani@gurlmail.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was just another typical day in Tomoeda. Sakura and Syaoran were just walking together heading to Tomoyo's house. When they walk passed the lake, there was an unexpected person to be there. It was Tomoyo; she was holding her camcorder in her hands.   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura  
  
"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, I was just about to go to your house. What about you?" Sakura  
  
"I 'm just walking around here and I saw this beautiful blossoms and I've decided to caught it into my camcorder." Tomoyo  
  
"That's a great thing to do! So, have you got any offer yet?" Sakura  
  
"Offer, what offer?" Tomoyo  
  
"What I mean is did you get any offer from any university or college or something?" Sakura  
  
"Not yet. But I'm hoping to get a good fashion designing college or university." Tomoyo  
  
"I'll bet you're gonna get the best of all." Syaoran   
  
"Thank you, Li-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"You're welcomed. Sakura, since we've already met Tomoyo here what about we go for a movie?" Syaoran  
  
"Mm, sure! Come on Tomoyo-chan, let's go!" Sakura  
  
"Gomen, but I can't. I had to go home now. I have an English class today." Tomoyo   
  
"Aww, that's a pity. If that so, it would just be Syaoran and me then. I think we're better get going, bye, Tomoyo-chan. See ya!" Sakura  
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo  
  
They left Tomoyo alone at the lake. Tomoyo then walk home by herself. When she arrives home, her mother, Sonomi was not around. So it was just she and her butler and maids in the house. She checks her mail and there was a letter for her. She took it and unsealed it and she was really shocked after reading it. Then she calms down and put the letter into her pocket and smiles to herself. She went to her room and have a nice shower and get ready for her English class. After the English class she went straight home and her mother was at home.   
  
"Okasan, I'm so happy!" Tomoyo  
  
"You look really exited, it must've been a great day. Is there something you want to tell me dear?" Sonomi  
  
"Okasan, I got this today!" Tomoyo  
  
She handed the letter she got this evening to Sonomi. Sonomi was really shock and happy after reading it. Then she looked at her precious little daughter with a smile curled up her lips.  
  
"Well done my dear, congratulation, you got the best designing university in the world! University Of Central England!" Sonomi  
  
Sonomi's face was full of joy but Tomoyo look a bit sad and worried.  
  
"What is it dear?" Sonomi  
  
"There is something playing in my mind." Tomoyo  
  
"Well, what is it? Maybe I can help or something." Sonomi  
  
"Okasan...if I go there, no one is gonna accompany you anymore and I'm afraid if something happens to you when I'm not around." Tomoyo  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo dear. You don't have to worry about me; I'm going to be just fine. Just go with a free mind. I don't want you to let go of your dreams just because you were worried about me. I know you've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Don't worry I'll go there with you for a few days, okay? By the way I've some business to settle there." Sonomi  
  
"Okasan, you're really an understanding mother. I'll go call Sakura-chan and tell her about this good news." Tomoyo  
  
"Go ahead." Sonomi  
  
Tomoyo ran towards the telephone and called Sakura to tell her the good news.   
  
After a week,  
Tomoyo is leaving the country today. Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka were at the airport to see Tomoyo for the last time.  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo-chan we're gonna miss you so much." Rika  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, I'll be missing you tapping me and Sakura." Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo laugh gleefully.  
  
"Hoe?" Tomoyo  
  
"Here, this is a gift for you. It's the newest ghost storybook in town. Hope you'll like it." Naoko  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"Gee, thanks Naoko, for your generosity." Tomoyo  
  
"You know that the ancient Englishmen lives and die for art and..." Takashi  
  
Chiharu punch his head before he could finish and he fell down to his knees unconsciously.  
  
"Ah, stop it Takashi-kun. Tomoyo I'm gonna miss you!" Chiharu   
  
Tomoyo sweatdrops when she's watched the scene.  
  
"Well, looks like we're gonna be separated for a few long years." Sakura  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll write to you as soon as I arrive there, okay?" Tomoyo  
  
"Flight number MH1708 to England will be departing at 1509 p.m., all passenger please be at gate number nine now, thank you."   
  
"Oops, that's our call. We better go now, Tomoyo." Sonomi  
  
"Alright. Okay guys, see you later. Bye." Tomoyo  
  
"Bye!" Sakura, Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Yukito  
  
Tomoyo and Sonomi were no longer in their eyes and they all went home. The plane takes off and leaves the ground. 'Goodbye Japan, goodbye Sakura-chan, see you later'. Though Tomoyo in her mind when the ground has already gone from her eyes.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well how was it? Please R+R 


	2. Eriol, my hero!!

Hi again!!! This is the second chapter. As far as I've written 3 story and this is my favourite and the most longest. About 15,000 words or more.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After a few hours, the plane safely landed on the England Airport, airfield. After taking their luggage, they went out the airport and called out for a cab to take them to an apartment in the city that belongs to Sonomi. When they've arrived there, Sonomi was going out for a meeting.  
  
"If you need me just call me, okay?" Sonomi  
  
"Sure! Okasan, what if I want to have a walk around here?" Tomoyo   
  
"If you want to have a walk around here, I suggested you go to the park and the shopping mall. Um, sweetie, I'm in a hurry and I need to go now. See you on dinner?" Sonomi  
  
"Fine for me. And thanks for the instruction, okasan. Bye." Tomoyo  
  
Before Sonomi left she kisses Tomoyo's forehead and went out the apartment. After a while, Tomoyo decided to take walk around the park. The park was really amazing; it was full of different kind of flower. Then she sat on a bench that was definitely situated in front of the lake. It was very peaceful, hearing the birds singing their song and watch the beautiful flower around her until five boys came to her.  
  
"Hi, young lady. My name's John. And they are Joey, Calvin, Ben and my pathetic twin brother, James." John  
  
"Do you speak English?" Calvin  
  
"Yes, I do." Tomoyo  
  
"Care to take a walk with us, pretty gal?" Ben  
  
"Yeah, it might be fun." Joey  
  
"Sumimasen but can I be excuse? I must go home now, my mother is waiting for me." Tomoyo  
  
"Nope!" John  
  
"Guys, leave her alone. I'm sorry for their rudeness." James  
  
"Ah, shut up James!" Joey  
  
"If ya don't like it, then just go home." John  
  
"Yeah!" Calvin   
  
"Please, I'm very new here. I must be at home when it's dinner time." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah sure." Joey  
  
"Please John, just let her go." James  
  
"Not in this lifetime!" John  
  
"Why should we let go such a pretty gal? Give us some reasonable reasons." Calvin  
  
"She's.......she's...um..." James  
  
"She's what?" Calvin  
  
As they were mumbling about Tomoyo a boy came near them and they were really surprise to see the boy except for Tomoyo, because she don't know who is that boy.  
  
"Hey guys, it's the freak boy!" Ben  
  
"What are you guys up to now?" the boy  
  
"Oh, nothing!" John  
  
"We're just talking to this new girl here." Joey  
  
"Uhuh..." the boy  
  
"And, we're about to leave now." Calvin  
  
"See ya tomorrow at the university." Ben  
  
"Yeah sure." the boy  
  
"Sorry about the mess." James  
  
The boys leave Tomoyo and the boy there. The boy went towards Tomoyo to make sure she's all right.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" the boy  
  
"Yes, but I'm so scared..." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo then cried as hard as she could. She then presses her face into the boy's chest. After a while she let the boy go after she realises what she had done.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to do that, I ..." Tomoyo  
  
"Eh? You're a Japanese?" the boy  
  
"Why, yes I am. Why did you ask?" Tomoyo  
  
The boy seems to know her. He then asks her.  
  
"Daidouji-san, is that you? Is it really you?" the boy  
  
"Huh? How did you know my family name?" Tomoyo  
  
She looks up and saw a young man with dark blue eyes with a pair of thin glasses looking at her with a smile on his face. She was very puzzled of it.  
  
"Sorry, but do I know you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah! It's me, Hiiragizawa Eriol" the boy  
  
Tomoyo looks really shocked to hear that but she just stay as calm as she could. Then Eriol helps Tomoyo to get up from the ground and walk her to her apartment.  
  
"Wow, I never thought that I would be meeting you here after six years." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, I thought that too. So, why are you here Daidouji-san?" Eriol  
  
"I'm here to register myself...Oops, we're here. Thanks for helping me back there, okay I'm gonna go upstairs now. Hope we'll meet again, ja, Hiiragizawa-kun. Do come to visit me here when you're free." Tomoyo  
  
"Okay, ja." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo went into her mother's apartment after saying goodbye to Eriol. Eriol just watch her walked into the apartment until she was not in his sight anymore. Then he leaves the place.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
okay it's short r&r  



	3. Tomoyo meet Eriol again

Hei, hello  
nothing to say R&R  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the apartment,  
  
"I'm home." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo, where've you been all day?" Sonomi  
  
"I was at the park." Tomoyo  
  
"God, I was so worried. And, who is that boy?" Sonomi  
  
"Hoe? You mean the one that just send me home?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, who is he?" Sonomi  
  
"He's a friend back at Tomoeda Elementary School. Don't worry okasan, I'm a big girl now and I know how to take care of myself." Tomoyo   
  
"Is that so? Then there's nothing I should be worrying about." Sonomi  
  
"So, what are we having for dinner?" Tomoyo  
  
"It's your favourite, it's tempura." Sonomi  
  
"Yummy! Thanks okasan, you're the best." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them stop talking and ate the tempura till there's nothing left. Three days later, Tomoyo gets up early and prepare herself to go to the University. Her mother had prepared breakfast for her. After done with breakfast they went out and take a cab to go to the university. When they arrived there, it was very crowded with teenagers like Tomoyo. All of them were waiting to be registered. After being registered Sonomi had to rush to a meeting.  
  
"Oh, dear. Tomoyo, I had to go now there's a meeting being held at the office. Owabi, I can't stay long here. When you're done, just went straight home okay? Bye, dear, see you on dinner." Sonomi  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi took a cab and left her daughter at the University. Tomoyo was really bored that she decided to take a walk around the university. As she was walking a group of boy were watching at her.  
  
"Hey, guys isn't that the Japanese gal we met three days ago?" the first boy  
  
"Yeah, you're right." the second boy  
  
"How bout' we go and flirt her?" the third boy  
  
"Excellent!" the fourth boy  
  
The four of them walk towards Tomoyo and say hi to her. She turns around and look back from where did the voice came from. She was really shock to see who it was. It was the boys who bothered her yesterday.   
  
"Why, it's you again." Tomoyo  
  
"Hey, she still recognise us." John  
  
"Yeah, it must be me who she really remembers, huh." Joey  
  
"No way! It's me." Calvin  
  
"Cut it out guys." Ben  
  
"What do you guys want now? Three days ago, you've freaked me out to death. Isn't that enough?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, isn't that enough?"   
  
A voice came from behind. Everyone turns around and saw a young man with glasses staring at them seriously. Tomoyo was really happy to see him.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo  
  
All of the boys were puzzled to see Tomoyo knew who it was.  
  
"You know this weirdo?" John  
  
"Yeah, she knew me. She's a friend from Japan. Because she is my friend, I hope you guys won't bother her, okay?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo quickly ran towards Eriol's back. She holds his arm as tight as she could. The other four boys were really surprise to see that.   
  
"You win this time, there will be a next time. Let's go guys." John  
  
Then they left and leave Tomoyo and Eriol there. Tomoyo was terrified, Eriol calm her down by cheering her up. At last she smile and her smile made Eriol's heart really happy. After a few minutes they leave the place and Eriol suggested Tomoyo to come over to his mansion and Tomoyo agreed. When she was at his house, she was surprise to see how huge is his house. It's bigger than her mansion back in Tomoeda. She also awes of the beautiful flowers in the garden. She went to the garden to have a closer look of the flowers. She was really amazed seeing all the different kind of flowers. Eriol saw this and he join her in the garden.  
  
"So, why are you at England?" Eriol  
  
"Hoe, me? I come here after I got an offer from that university. I got the mail last week and I came here yesterday." Tomoyo  
  
"I see, well done." Eriol   
  
"Thank you, and what doing there this afternoon?" Tomoyo  
  
"I studied there. Looks like we're gonna be meeting each other a lot." Eriol  
  
"Hmm, yeah! Um, mind if I ask, where's Mizuki-sensei? I haven't seen her around." Tomoyo  
  
"I broke up with her." Eriol  
  
"Why?" Tomoyo  
  
"She thinks I'm too young for her and I just simply agreed with her. She's right, even I have the soul of Clow Reed that is about a thousand years, but I'm still a seventeen year old boy." Eriol  
  
"I see then. You are such an understanding boy I've ever met." Tomoyo  
  
"The most understanding? As far as I know, the only boys that you hang out with is me, Takashi-kun and my cute relative." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo just laugh quietly hearing what Eriol had just said.   
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, where's Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Both of them is in China. I told them to find a Martial Art-sensei there. And learn every single thing he teaches her." Eriol  
  
"That's why I wonder why your house is so noiseless." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, it's really quiet without them around." Eriol  
  
"You must've been really lonely lately, haven't you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Perhaps you're right. But I'm not so lonely anymore with you around." Eriol  
  
"Hoe? Yeah, at least that's better then meeting those boys." Tomoyo  
  
"You mean those four? You better stay away from them they like to flirt pretty girls. If you get involve with them you're in deep trouble." Eriol  
  
"What, did you mean by that Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Let me tell you something. A year ago they screwed up two girls. When this semester starts, a girl who had just she registered herself, quit on that day." Eriol  
  
"Oh my." Tomoyo  
  
"And one more, a month ago, a girl was pregnant and she killed her self. Her parents tried to sue them in court but they lose. You know why? Because that university belongs to his great grandfather." Eriol  
  
"Gasp, I knew that I had a feeling not liking those guys. But isn't they're five of them?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, it's James who was missing. He doesn't like violent, he always advice's John to not do and do something but John never listens to him. Even he is his twin brother." Eriol  
  
"What a different person they both are. Hoe, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'll always remember your advice to me. Oh no, it getting late. I better go home now. Thanks for everything, you've been such a help for me." Tomoyo  
  
"You're welcome, in case you were going home, how 'bout I walk you home? It's dangerous for a young lady to walk alone in this time around." Eriol  
  
"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun, you're so kind." Tomoyo  
  
"Shall we?" Eriol  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them walk together heading to Tomoyo's apartment. Like before, Tomoyo went in the apartment and Eriol went home. Tomoyo went to her room and have a nice hot bath. After she was clean up, she went to the kitchen and cook for dinner.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
uhuks 


	4. Tomoyo alone but she still have Eriol......

Tomoyo's POV  
  
Wow, Hiiragizawa-kun is really nice. He isn't like what I imagine he was at Tomoeda. It's very lucky he's around when those boys were teasing me. I wish I would never meet those boys again, never ever. But something kept on spinning is my head, why are those boy were afraid of Hiiragizawa-kun? Every time he showed up, they seem to be afraid of him. Hmm, whatever. I better finish cooking, okasan is gonna be back soon.  
  
After 30 minutes, Sonomi returns home and she was very surprise because her daughter had cook for dinner. The both of them have a wonderful dinner together.  
  
The next morning, at the university,  
Tomoyo came towards he mother after being showed around the university and given direction and being told about the school history.  
  
"Okasan!" Tomoyo  
  
"So, how was it? Is it nice?" Sonomi  
  
"Yes, I love it, it is excellent." Tomoyo  
  
"It's nice to know you like it. *Pause* Um, Tomoyo." Sonomi  
  
"What is it okasan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well, I've to get back to Japan now." Sonomi  
  
"What?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm reluctant and worry to leave you here alone, that's why hired two body guards for you. They will watch you from a far distance. You can stay in my apartment, okay." Sonomi  
  
"Hmm, alright then. I suppose I have say goodbye to you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Okay dear, take yourself. I'll visit you when I can, onegai?" Sonomi  
  
"Okay. Ja ne, okasan." Tomoyo  
  
"Ja ne, my dear." Sonomi  
  
Sonomi left the place and Tomoyo fell to her knees and cried. Suddenly a shadow of a person blocks the sun light from Tomoyo. Tomoyo was really scared if it is the four boys again, then she looks up, and she was relieved to see it was Eriol.  
  
"Daidouji-san, daijobu desu ka?" Eriol  
  
"Tomoyo quickly wipe away her tears.  
  
"Daijobu." Tomoyo  
  
"Is it those boys again?" Eriol  
  
"No. It's okasan, she had just left for Japan, now she's on her way to the airport." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh. So what course did you took?" Eriol  
  
"Fashion designing and Art class." Tomoyo  
  
"Looks like we're gonna be meeting everyday." Eriol  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm in the Art class and Music." Eriol  
  
"Oh, that's a good news." Tomoyo  
  
"But there's a bad news." Eriol  
  
"What is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"The boys is in the Art class too." Eriol  
  
"You're kidding right? Shikata ga arimasen ne?" Tomoyo  
(shikata ga arimasen ne = isn't there anything we can do?)  
"Shikata ga arimasen." Eriol  
(shikata ga arimasen = there's nothing we can do)   
"That's awful!" Tomoyo  
  
"I can't imagine what they'll do to you when I'm not around." Eriol  
  
"We'll just have to see then." Tomoyo  
  
After having a long chat together, the both of them went home. The next morning at the Art class.   
  
"Class, today we have a new student in our class. Ms. Daidouji, please come in." the lecturer  
  
A girl with a long locks of black hair and pale skin walk into the classroom.  
  
"Konichiwa, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo from Japan, nice to meet you all." Tomoyo  
  
"Good morning Ms. Daidouji, I'm Mr. Jones and I'll be your lecturer. And please do speak English. Well, Ms. Daidouji, you may sit with..., hmm....., ah, you may sit with Anna Robert." Mr. Jones  
  
"Thank you Mr. Jones." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo walks towards her sit and Anna greeted her cheerfully. Mr. Jones started his speech and everyone was silent. In one corner, there sited four boys. They were talking to each other, they didn't pay their attention to Mr. Jones but they were staring at Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, it's that Japanese girl again." Ben  
  
"Yeah." Calvin  
  
"I think she is his gal." Joey  
  
"Nonsense, but if she really is his gal, we still can take her down, right guys?" John  
  
"Yeah." Joey, Calvin and Ben  
  
"So, how are we gonna handle this gal?" Ben  
  
"No, let me handle her." John  
  
"What?" Calvin,   
  
"What did ya mean by that?" Ben   
  
"Yeah, tell us." Joey  
  
"It means you guys can't touch her except me. Understood?" John  
  
"Aww, man! You're so selfish." Ben  
  
"Why is it always be you to have the pretty gals?" Joey  
  
"  
Yeah, we always get the leftover and you get the fresh serve meal." Calvin  
  
"Because I'm John Anthony and I'm your leader. And if it wasn't for me you guys might be in jail now. I don't care what you guys think about it but I really like this girl. So don't you dare touch her." John  
  
"So, you're in love with her." Calvin  
  
"That's why you were really shock when she holds that weirdo's arm." Ben  
  
"So, when are you gonna make your move?" Joey  
  
"Very soon and I need your help." John  
  
"Let me guess, help you get rid of that Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Ben  
  
"Yeah." John  
  
"I don't dare to do that." Joey  
  
"Count me in." Calvin  
  
"Why?" Ben  
  
"You never heard before that he's kinda spooky and mysterious?" Calvin  
  
"Nope." Ben   
  
"He is haunted. Everyone who try's to do something to him turns to be another person, from boys like us to a good boy." Calvin  
  
"More like a good doggy." Joey  
  
"Yeah." John  
  
"He kinda have magic or something." Calvin  
  
"Hmm, so that's why you guys call him weirdo huh? I think I can handle him. Are you guys with me?" Ben  
  
"Um, you still wanna do it?" Calvin  
  
"Sure. Are you guys chicken or what?" Ben  
  
"Well, I'm in." Joey  
  
"Oh, alright, I'm in too." Calvin  
  
"Marvellous, you guys are the best. Try your best to get that weirdo away from Daidouji Tomoyo for me. Okay guys?" John  
  
"Sure." Calvin, Ben and Joey  
  
After the class, Tomoyo and Eriol went out together for lunch at the canteen. Every single boy in the canteen was staring at them. Tomoyo started to felt odd about it, then she asks Eriol to go to another place. After they leave the place four boys came out from a group. It was John, Joey, Calvin and Ben.  
  
"Hey, John, looks like your girl has been taken." Joey  
  
"Shut up Jo!" John  
  
"Don't worry, it's not gonna be for long." Ben  
  
"What did you plan to do next?" Calvin  
  
"You'll see." Ben  
  
"I'll see it and I want it to be good, understood?" John  
  
"I bet ya gonna like it." Ben  
  
John just stared at Ben with a puzzled face for not knowing what is he planing to do. Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol were at a room in the University library.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, did you notice all the boys in the canteen was staring at us back there?" Tomoyo  
  
"So?" Eriol  
  
"Don't you felt odd about it?" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol look at her face with a smile on his face.  
  
"No. If you wanna know, all of those boys were in John Anthony's club." Eriol  
  
"Do you think John is in the group back there?" Tomoyo  
  
"Of course, he is the leader. Now, I want you to be more caution in the future because I'm not always gonna be around when ever they tried to disturb you." Eriol  
  
"I understands. Thank you for everything, you've been protecting me from them ever since I got here. I'm very pleased of it." Tomoyo  
  
"It's no big deal, you are my friend, and of course I will help you." Eriol  
  
"As you were saying, I'm your friend and I suppose you should call me Tomoyo, right?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sure, but call me Eriol first." Eriol  
  
"Okay, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"That's better, Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
"We never had a chance to know each other when you were at Tomoeda. But now, I felt like I knew you for a very long time." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, you're right. By the way I'm busy of bothering Sakura-chan. isn't that right Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo  
  
The both of them smile to each other. After awhile, Tomoyo went home. She didn't notices that there was a boy following her. The boy stops when she reaches her apartment. Then the boy took out his cell phone and called someone to inform him where did Tomoyo lives. Then the boy went a away.  



	5. Eriol is nowhere to be seen???

Hi it's me again! When i write this story, I lmost cried when my brother said that he had thrown my story in the recicle bin. I was like....aaaaaaaaaaaa.......I want to kill my self. But when I check in the computer, I was very relieve when I found that my story in still there only with some add up by my brother. It goes like this " Then came a young man who was very handsome and every lady around was awe at him and his name is Zuwairi". I was like laughing til' my stomach aches. My brother is 23 b ut he acts like a 5 year old boy. But he is the most people who I love in my siblings. He takes care of me from I was just a little girl and he didn't go to school just because he was babysitting me. He's so sweet. I'm still trying to write this story longer. Well it does. I'll upload it whenever I'm free okay!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Three month later at the University library,  
Tomoyo and Anna were reading a book alone in a corner that seems like no one was there except for them. The both of them had become good friends after these three-month. Then a boy comes near them. Tomoyo was really happy to see the boy.  
  
"Eriol-kun is it you? It's been a while I haven't seen y..." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo was really shocked to see who it really was.  
  
"Um, Tomoyo, I better leave now. See you tomorrow." Anna  
  
"B-but Anna..." Tomoyo  
  
Anna ran out of the library to see who the boy is. Tomoyo were really scared that she quickly picks up the book and tries to leave the library as soon as possible. But she was stop by the boy.  
  
"What do want from me?" Tomoyo  
  
"So you're expecting that weirdo huh?" the boy  
  
"Yes, I was expecting him, but I don't expect you here Mr. Anthony. And one more thing, don't call him weirdo. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo  
  
"What ever sweetheart. I'm here to apologise about last time and please call me John." John  
  
"Are you sick or it's just me?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm not sick. I just want you to be my friend." John  
  
Tomoyo's mouth opens a little as she hears what John had said.   
  
"You mean it? No...it can't be, you're up to something aren't you? You always up to something quiet unpleased me." Tomoyo  
  
"Honest! I'd like to be friend with you. Okay, okay, I promise not to tease you anymore. Is that fair?" John  
  
"Only you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, and my fellow. I think it's fair enough, right? Now, will you be my friend?" John  
  
Tomoyo look down to her feet and after a few minutes she nodded her head. John smiles wickedly when she turns around to pick her books. The both of them leave the library.   
  
After a month, when the both of them were walking together, Eriol was seating on one of the bench in the university. He saw it and he quickly went towards them.  
  
"Eriol-kun, where've you been? I haven't see you for a while." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, why are you with him? As I told you before he...." Eriol  
  
Before he could finish, John cut off.  
  
"Told her what, weirdo?" John  
  
"Eriol-kun, I...I..." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, looks like I better be going, see ya, Tomoyo." John  
  
John leaves the two alone. Then Eriol stares at Tomoyo.  
  
"I've told you not to hang around with him and his friends. Why? Tell me why is he with you?" Eriol  
  
"He..." Tomoyo  
  
"He what?" Eriol  
  
"He just want to be my friend." Tomoyo  
  
"Uhuh, and you trust him?" Eriol  
  
"It seems like he really wants to be my friend and I accepted him." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-san, you shouldn't do that. Did you forget what I told you before about the pregnant girl trial, the suicide and the two girls who had been screwed up? He is a men with a thousand face." Eriol  
  
"I know! I know! You don't have to remind me! You're not my mother or someone whom responsible to take care of me! I think he's better than you are! Go away!" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol stood still like an ice after what she said. Then he smiles to her.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, even I'm not your mother or someone whom should take care of you but I'm concern about you. I cared about you as a friend." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo was really touch that she was silent. Then she runs away from Eriol. Eriol followed her and she stops by a lake. She sat on her knees and presses her face into her palms, trying to hide her tears. At last Eriol arrived there and he found her. He went to her. Tomoyo turns around and found him standing behind her. She stands up and ran to him and hugs him as tight as her might. Eriol was shock but he stays as calm as he could then replies it by wrapping his arms around her. After a while she releases her self from his arms and sits on one of the bench near them. Eriol sat beside her.   
  
"Arigato, for comforting me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you. I don't know what's got in to me." Tomoyo  
  
"Don't worry, I don't keep those things in my heart. Now is he better than me?" Eriol  
  
"Of course not. You're the best, and you always protects me from harm ever since I came here." Tomoyo  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Eriol  
  
"So, where've you been last month? You're not around and I was so worried about you. You know that?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sorry to make you worry about me. Um, I went to China to visit Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan." Eriol  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I was...alone...here." Tomoyo  
  
"And that's why you take John as your new friend, am I right?" Eriol  
  
"Not really, it's just he begged me to accept him as my friend and I couldn't stand it so I just simply accepted him." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, aren't you afraid of him?" Eriol  
  
"I suppose not, maybe a bit. He seems to be nicer to me after you left." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, looks like he try to seduce you. I think he likes you." Eriol  
  
"No way, but what if it is true? Oh my god, I'm freezing." Tomoyo  
  
"Hmm, if he really likes someone, he will get it. No matter what it could cause. " Eriol  
  
"Um, lets not talk about it now, I felt like I'm gonna be in a crocodiles mouth. So, how was Suppi-chan and Nakuru-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Just great and Suppi-chan is getting more thinner cos' he haven't have any sweets since he got there. Nakuru-chan hasn't had time to feed him like she always does. But they were very happy to see me." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo laugh quietly, Eriol was happy to see her smiling again. He misses her so much even it was only a month he went away from her (looks like the project is going to start, hehehe. You can do it Eriol, go for it boy!).   
  
Eriol's POV  
  
God, I miss her so much. She become more beautiful then the last time I see her. I hope my eyes aren't showing anything that I was thinking about.  
  
Tomoyo look at him when she realise he was staring at her. Tomoyo was really curious that she asks him what's wrong.  
  
"Is there anything wrong with my face, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, nothings wrong with your face. It's been a month since I'm gone but I really miss you so much. I had a weird feelings that I can't even stand even awhile to be away from you." Eriol  
  
"Really? Oh, Eriol-kun stop bluffing you're making me blush." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo blushes, Eriol saw this and he quickly change their conversation topic. Meanwhile, John went to look for Ben. He was surprise to spot him in front of a cemetery (scary).  
  
"Hey, Ben." John  
  
Ben saw John and he went towards him.  
  
"So what's up?" Ben  
  
"That weirdo is back." John  
  
"You mean Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Ben  
  
"Yep, that's him. Ya know I just made him mad at me for being with Tomoyo. If only you know how I felt when I made him mad at me. Man, it's great!" John  
  
"Hmm, I know how you felt, I can feel it too. You were happy cos' there's no one ever made him mad. But if I might have known a few minutes ago, Tomoyo had just hugged him and he hugs her back." Ben  
  
"What? You're kidding right? How did ya know that?" John  
  
"Um let me tell you a secret, don't tell anybody okay?" Ben  
  
"Sure. What is it?" John  
  
"You know that I seems to not afraid of that Hiiragizawa boy...Well, it's because I'm a sorcerer." Ben  
  
"What?! Hey, Ben, you're kidding right?" John  
  
Ben shook his head.  
  
"Ah, don't bluff! There's no such thing as magic and sorcerer. Maybe you're just a kinda person with psychic powers or somethin'." John  
  
"Looks like I've to demonstrate it to you." Ben  
  
After he finishes his word, a light suddenly appears on top on his palms and there was an image of Tomoyo and Eriol in it.   
  
"How'd on earth did you do that?" John  
  
"Magic." Ben  
  
"You better stop.." John  
  
Before he could finish his word he saw in the light that Tomoyo is holding Eriol's hand.  
  
"Why that brat! I'm gonna murder him." John  
  
"See, do you trust me now?" Ben  
  
John just nodded his head. He is still angry.   
  
"Hmm, you're a sorcerer. Funny." John  
  
"Yes I am and so does Hiiragizawa Eriol." Ben  
  
"Not another sorcerer. Oh god, please tell me I'm just dreaming and all of this is not true." John  
  
"I can sense magical powers all over him. But I'm still not sure about it." Ben  
  
John just stared at him with a very confused face. He was wondering if Ben was just joking with him.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was it? If you want to say anything just sen it to my e-mail or just R+R. Onegai, because I want to know how far I go. 


	6. Ben's a sorcerer?!

  
R+R  
____________________-  
  
After a few month,  
It was fall so there'll be no school (I just love when that happens). Tomoyo has just arrived at Eriol's mansion. She looks really excited about, and then she went to look for Eriol. At last she found him in his music room. He was playing the piano; the music that he was playing was so beautiful. Tomoyo was really awe to it. Eriol then realise that someone was in front of him so he stops playing the piano.  
  
"Ohayo, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san. What is it? You look more cheerful than usual." Eriol  
  
"Last night Okasan called and she said that she will be coming to visits me here. Oh I just can't wait! I miss her so much and she said she had something for me." Tomoyo  
  
"That's wonderful, no wonder you were so happy. So how bout we go to the supermarket and buy a turkey for your family reunion?" Eriol  
  
"That's terrific, thank you Eriol-kun. Lets go." Tomoyo  
  
"You're welcome. Can you wait for a while, I want to change my clothes?" Eriol  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo  
  
The Next day, at Tomoyo's apartment.  
Eriol were helping Tomoyo with the salads and turkey. After all of it was done the both of them rest on the sofa and have a nice chat together.   
  
"So Eriol-kun, the incarnation of the great Clow Reed is a great cook. Yet a great musician, it's like you can do everything. So tell me what can't you do?" Tomoyo  
  
"Lot's of thing. I'm still an ordinary human being." Eriol  
  
"Yeah and you're so nice. I don't think I can find another people like you in this world." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol took off his glasses.  
  
"You really think so?" Eriol  
  
He stares at her directly in the eyes. Tomoyo was really amazed of how his eyes were. A pair of dark blue eyes that seems like he knows everything what she is thinking.   
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo  
  
Suddenly a loud doorbell was heard all over the apartment. Tomoyo rose from the sofa and went to open the door. She opens the door and found Sonomi smiling at her.   
  
Tomoyo was really happy to see her that she hugs her. Tears began to fall from her eyes. It was the tears of joy.  
  
"Okasan, I miss you so much." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi too was shedding her tears.  
  
"So am I dear." Sonomi  
  
Eriol puts on his glasses and went to her and greeted her. Sonomi then ask Tomoyo who was the stranger in her apartment.   
  
"Honey, who is he?" Sonomi  
  
"Oh, his Eriol Hiiragizawa. The one that sends me home went I first got here. He's been protecting me any harm." Tomoyo   
  
"Nice to meet you Daidouji-sama." Eriol  
  
"What a polite boy. Nice to meet you too and thank you for helping with my daughter." Sonomi  
  
"Nah, it was a pleasure to be with such a nice girl. By the way, we've known each other since we're eleven years old." Eriol  
  
"So you're the mysterious boy from England who's transferred to Tomoeda Elementary when she was eleven. She was talking about you all day long and it bored me like really bad." Sonomi  
  
"That's quiet right. Mysterious boy huh, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
Eriol turn to look at her and she gave him the GUILTY look. Eriol stares her with the DID-YOU-TOLD-HER-EVERYTHING-ABOUT-ME look. Then she stares back to him with the YES-EXCEPT-THE-CLOW-PARTS look. Sonomi were furious to see how the both of them acted.   
  
"Um, okasan, what is that you have for me?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well, here it is." Sonomi  
  
Sonomi handed an envelope to her.   
  
"It's from your father. You must open it when you are strictly eighteen." Sonomi  
  
"Huh? Father? I thought that he's dead when I was two." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes he was but he told me to give this to you when you turn eighteen." Sonomi  
  
"But why wait 'til I'm eighteen?" Tomoyo  
  
"I don't know his reasons but I know he can see through times. He can see the future. Sometimes I thought he was some psychic kinda people." Sonomi  
  
"Then I'll keep this first." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo place the envelope into her pocket.  
  
"Okasan let's eat." Tomoyo  
  
Sonomi tries the salads and the turkey. She was amazed of the delicious dinner that had been serve for her. After dinner, Tomoyo clean up the dishes and Eriol were helping her. Sonomi was sitting on the sofa resting her full tummy. After done with the dishes, Tomoyo and Eriol joins Sonomi at the living hall.  
  
"Tomoyo, that was the best dinner I had have in my whole life. Did you cook all of that?" Sonomi  
  
"Yes, but not quiet. Eriol-kun helps me to cook it. He's a great cook." Tomoyo  
  
"You're flattering me." Eriol  
  
"Wow, You don't look like someone who cook but you do cook really well." Sonomi  
  
"Thank you, Daidouji-sama." Eriol  
  
A few hours later, Eriol went home. Sonomi and Tomoyo went into their own rooms and have a nice sleep.  
  
Sonomi's POV  
  
Hmm, why did I have the same feeling whenever I meet Fujitaka from that Hiiragizawa boy? I felt like the both of them had something in comment. He's a great cook just like Fujitaka. Well, they do look alike each other. The calm eyes the eyes that seem to know everything. And one more thing, they both wear glasses. Kinda think of it, it sounds like the both of them is a same person. Well I better get to sleep now; it's getting late.  
  
A week later, at the airport.  
Today, Sonomi must return to Japan immediately after receiving an urgent call from her factory. Tomoyo accompanied Sonomi to the airport. Eriol is there too. Then she bit farewell to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was sad after Sonomi has left. She felt lonely again. But she was not very lonely anymore, because Eriol is there. He is there to cheer her up. He's always there for her. The both of them leave the airport and went straight to Tomoyo's apartment. When they arrived there, Tomoyo offers a drink for Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun, would you like something to drink?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tea might suits me well." Eriol  
  
"As you wish." Tomoyo  
  
She served the tea on the table in front of Eriol. Eriol were looking at her again. Tomoyo notice this and asks him.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, well, when is your birthday?" Eriol  
  
"Tomorrow. Why did you ask?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm just curious about the envelope for you from your late father. There must be a secret." Eriol  
  
"I'll be opening it on midnight." Tomoyo  
  
"Can I stay here with you? I want to know what's in it." Eriol  
  
"Um, sure. By the way I need company. But, where's your clothes?" Tomoyo  
  
"That's a simple matter. Don't worry about it." Eriol  
  
"Well if that so, then I have nothing to worry about." Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo let Eriol slept in the guestroom.   



	7. Tomoyo's secret revealed!!

Hi!! It's me again. Well how about the last chapter? I think write really slow don't you guys agree with me? Sometimes I hate myself. I always felt like I'm very useless and worse of all stupid. Sorry, please don't miss understood what I've just said well it's because I'm a bit stress lately. The upcoming exam, the upcoming new year and how will I continue my life. I always stayed up till it's 4 or 5 a.m. It's .........Kay I'll stop babling and please enjoy the story!!!! r+r!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
That night, it was precisely midnight.  
Tomoyo was still awake. She took the envelope and unsealed it. She found a picture of her father and mother and also herself when she was three. She was so touch to see the picture. Then she found a letter for her. It says (I don't know Tomoyo's father name so I name him as Spiro) 'Dear Tomoyo, when you are reading this I have no longer existed. When the day you were born, I can feel something special from you. Your existents fill the Daidouji's family with happiness. You have the power to bring happiness for everyone. Your sweet smile and your shining eye. You must've been a very kind, soft and an attractive girl now. If I have a chance to live again, the first person I would want to see is you. I leave this letter for you is because I wanted to tell you something important. I was raise in a famous family. They treated me like a treasure and I love them very much. Then one day, a strange boy appears in front of the mansion. My parents were so kind that they let the boy stay there, though. His name is Mong Yuet. They treated him just like how they treated me, but it was the beginning of the tragedy. Since the day when the boy came to the mansion, everything was changing. My parents started to quarrel; the maids began to get very scared whenever they see Yuet and the mansion gets creepier everyday. Three month later, my father past away and Yuet was smiling sheepishly at the funeral. My mother didn't even cared about my father's death'. Tomoyo was horrified of the story but she continue on reading it. 'But one thing kept on spinning in my brain. That is he never spoke to me, not even saying hello to me since the first day he arrives there. But he always looks at me with an evil look. One day, my mother was ill. I kept her company and she revealed her family secret to me and also why did she acts like she don't care about my father. She said Yuet had cast a spell in the house and she had to act that way so that Yuet will not notice that she was free from his spell. She was easily freed from it, is because she has the blood of a powerful sorcerer. She was the sorcerer daughter. Yet the sorcerers name is Fu Ming and her real name is Fu Ying. She told me everything about her past and lastly she removes all of her magic to me. She said I had my own power that is the power of light and heals. That's why I wasn't infected by the spell. Then suddenly my mother holds her throat and it seems like there was something stuck in it. Then she cough and bloods came out from her mouth. Her blood was everywhere on her bed. Then she was silent and then she called my name. She said to me her last words…  
  
"My dear son, after I'm gone I want you to go as far as you could from this house. And don't you ever return to this house. Try to stay undetected by Mong Yuet. Go to Japan and a place called Tomoeda. Stay there, it's the only place he can't find you." Ying  
  
"But mother, why Japan?" Spiro  
  
"My brother live there and he can protect you from any harm. Now go! He's coming! Go, quickly!!" Ying  
  
"Um, but mother…" Spiro  
  
"No but, just go! Don't be stubborn." Ying  
  
Then she throws a light towards me and I was trap in it. I was shouting as loud as I could but then I was unconscious. When I wake up, the first thing I saw is Tokyo Tower. I was floating on top of it with the help of the transparent light that was throw to me by my mother.' Tears wet Tomoyo's face but she still keeps on reading it. 'Then I fly till' it stops in front of a huge mansion. A man came out from the mansion and he greets me. He took me inside the mansion. The mansion was just like mine. Then the man spoke.  
  
"How are you Spiro? And where's your mother?" the man   
  
"Huh, mother? She's-she's…she's dead." Spiro  
  
The man was very shock that his jaw was wide open to hear the news.  
  
"How? When?" The man  
  
"Yesterday. She was killed by a spell." Spiro  
  
"Ying, I'm sorry for not protecting you. Who did that to her?" the man  
  
"Um, a boy about my age name Mong Yuet." Spiro  
  
"Mong Yuet? I should've known." The man  
  
"Um, may I ask?" Spiro  
  
"Of course, what is it?" the man  
  
"Who are you?" Spiro  
  
"I'm your uncle, my name's Toshi." The man  
  
"So you're my mother's brother. Finally I've found you." Spiro  
  
"Yes, and I'll help and train you to control your magic well." Toshi  
  
"Thank you." Spiro  
  
"You had a strong magic in you so I'm going to let it out. But first, I need to teach you how to speak Japanese. Um, or a bath first." Toshi  
  
After that day I practice as hard as I could to achieve the best. Uncle Toshi said I had a potential to be the greatest Sorcerer alive. But there's a bit of mistake that is I could not let out all of the powers. It's because the power came from a woman and it suits only woman. That's why I place it in your body.' Tomoyo's eyes widened. ' Yes, you must've be very shock now won't you? Don't worry, soon enough you'll discovered it yourself. Then I met your mother, she has the spirit of a man. That's what I like about her. But she's kind of in love with her cousin, Nadeshiko. I married her and a year later she was ready to labour you. There you are born to this world in a perfect shape. When you were three I can feel your strength, you have it all. Gentle, beautiful and kindness in you. But then so ever, I felt Yuet's aura getting stronger and nearer. That's why I leave you and your mother. Your mother was crying everyday and night. She knows that I will never return again. She forbids me to go. But I insist to go and leaving the both of you together. You might be thinking where I am now. And I bet your mother told you that I'm still alive and travelling all around the world. Well, the truth is I was killed in the battle between Yuet and me. Now I know why he didn't cast any spell on me. It's because he was waiting for you to be born. He wants you. You might think I'm still alive when I said that but I can see the future. And I can see you will be meeting a boy who was a reincarnation of the greatest magician ever live, Clow Reed. And he is going to protect you from any harm. He's the one who's gonna teach you how to control your power. And I can see something more between you two. But I will not tell you what is it. I want you to find it out by your self and by the way there's something for you in the envelope. Well I have to pen off now. Sayonara, my dear sweet.  
  
Love, Spiro, your loving father.  
  
Tomoyo, sadly check inside the envelope and found nothing. But she just leave it behind and went to sleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan_Syazwani Mohd@Sun_Nani@Izy  
Sunday, 23rd Septemder 2001 


	8. A present from Eriol.

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.   
  
Note 3:   
Today is my elder sister's birthday!! So I'd like to wish her Happy Birthday and and when are you gonna get married?! I can't wait to have a real neice!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next morning,  
Tomoyo wakes up a bit late than she usually does. She step out of her room and was greet by Eriol. Eriol has done breakfast for her. She smiles at Eriol.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-san. I've done breakfast for you, hope you'll love it." Eriol  
  
"Ohayo, and arigato Eriol-kun. You done have to do this, by the way you're a guest here." Tomoyo  
  
"Consider it as a birthday present. Um, here, for you." Eriol  
  
Eriol handed her a small gift box. She accepted it.  
  
"What is this?" Tomoyo  
  
"See it for your self. I hope you'll like it." Eriol  
  
She opens the box and found a platinum necklace with a sun shape locket (it looks like Eriol's sun wand).   
  
"Eriol-kun, this present is too much I can't accept it. It's too valuable." Tomoyo  
  
"Don't worry, just take it. I really want you to have it. It belongs to Clow's Mistress, Li Siu Lan." Eriol  
  
"Really? Huh, Clow's Mistress? Do you mean that…" Tomoyo  
  
Eriol cut her before she could finish her word.  
  
"Yes, it's a belongings of Clow's Mistress. And I really want you to have it." Eriol  
  
"But why, it's very expensive. I can't..." Tomoyo  
  
"I gave it to is because you have the same personality as the Clow's Mistress. It's like the both of you posses the same spirit. The sweet spirit." Eriol  
  
"That's so sweet of you Eriol-kun. Alright, I'll accept it and thank you for it." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh yeah, have you open the envelope?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo's face turns pale. Eriol notices this and he ask her.  
  
"What is it, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Tomoyo  
  
"Are you sure about that? You don't look too well." Eriol  
  
"I…um, here. Read it yourself." Tomoyo  
  
Said Tomoyo as she handed the envelope to Eriol. Eriol read it, after finish reading it he looks at her.  
  
"No wonder you that you don't look really happy." Eriol  
  
"Eriol-kun, I caused my father's death. He was killed in a battle because of me. And he leaves my mother because of me! I feel so guilty!" Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo drop to her knees sobbing her tears. Eriol came closer to her and hugs her. She was so surprise, but she decided to wrap her arms around him.  
  
"Don't say that. I can feel that your father really loves you. That's why he does that. Now, rub your tears Tomoyo-san." Eriol  
  
Says Eriol as he handed a handkerchief to her. Tomoyo look at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Have you read the last part?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, I have." Eriol  
  
"Do you think I have magical abilities?" Tomoyo  
  
"Well, it says here you do and …" Eriol  
  
"And?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'm not quite sure about it. But if you don't mind, I could possibly let it out." Eriol  
  
"You mean it?" Tomoyo  
  
"Of course." Eriol  
  
"Wait, I've think about it and I don't think I wanna do it." Tomoyo  
  
"Why?" Eriol  
  
"I think I'm not ready to go through my life as a sorcerer or a magician." Tomoyo  
  
"I understand, I was once like you. But it is my destiny as the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I can't stop it from happening only waiting for it as it is my fate." Eriol  
  
"Why must I go through this kind of life? What you say is right but if it's really fate then let it happen naturally, okay?" Tomoyo  
  
"If you insist so, I'm not gonna urge you." Eriol  
  
"Arigato, Eriol-kun. You're so sweet." Tomoyo  
  
"You are welcome, Lady Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo laugh a little.  
  
"Since when I've become a 'lady'?" Tomoyo  
  
"You are already a lady Tomoyo-san. Since the first day I saw you here, I can't believe that it's really you. You've grown very well. And you are a lady since I met you at Japan. Even you're still a primary school student but you're brain work as good as Albert Einstein." Eriol  
  
"Stop it or I'll zip your mouth. But it's quite amusing. Ah yes, school break is ending next week. Have you done your assignment?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes. Why did you ask?" Eriol  
  
"I want to borrow it, can I?" Tomoyo  
  
"Sure, you can come to my house to pick it up anytime you want." Eriol  
  
"Thanks." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol went home after an hour there. Tomoyo watches him from her window.  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
Why do I have the feeling that Eriol is very disoriented after he read the letter? He seems to look a bit unhappy even he tries to hide it from me. And to think that he knows everything about me and I don't. It's like he's been watching me all the time. Hmm, one more thing kept spinning in my head. He seems to be like jealous when he came back from China when he saw me and John walking together. ……Is he…it couldn't be, he only treats me like his very best friend and nothing more. But could it be? Maybe he does like me.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohd@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Tuesday, 25th September. 


	9. Who is the Dream Taker???

  
  
This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.   
  
Note 3:  
This is the last chapter I'm going to write in this time being cos' I need to study!!!! I need to do my last study before the exam. I want to do as well as I can. I want to score a beautiful score. Wish me luck!! I'll continue this story on the end of October kay?  
  
Note 4:   
Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story and I was so happy about it. You guys are the best!! Korinna Myorin, Séliya, Cathaeris, Hardy, littlewolfsyaoran, E-chan Hidaka, Anime, mystical_cancer and b !!!   
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A few days before the end of the school break,   
Tomoyo was walking towards Eriol's mansion. But suddenly she felt like she was being followed and she stops.   
  
"Who is it? Anybody here? Answer me! I know you can hear me." Tomoyo  
  
A group of boys surprisingly appeared in front of her. All of their faces were covered with a mask. All of them made their move by surrounding Tomoyo. Tomoyo was very scared that she screams as hard as she could. Not far from there, Eriol overheard the screams.  
  
"That voice seems very familiar, hmm. It's Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
He took his staff and vanishes his self. Back to Tomoyo. One of the boy spoke.  
  
"We are commanded to bring you back to our young master, The Dream Taker." The boy  
  
Tomoyo was very scared that she wasn't moving at all. Suddenly a beam of light shot one of the boys. Tomoyo look up and saw Eriol above her.   
  
"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo  
  
Then suddenly Tomoyo was floating towards Eriol. Eriol wrapped his hand around her waist and mumble some magic words. Tomoyo was surprise that Eriol put his hand around her waist. Then there was a flash of light. Tomoyo close her eyes because the flash causes pain to her eyes. When She opens her eyes, all of the boys were gone and she found her self in a very huge bedroom. It's as big as the king's chamber in a castle. The door creek a bit and there was a tall girl coming in the room. Her eyes and her hair were as red as rubies. Then she call out…  
  
"Daidouji-san!!" the girl  
  
The girl ran towards Tomoyo and hugs her.  
  
"Who…are…y-you…you're hurting…m-me." Tomoyo  
  
The girl releases her grip from Tomoyo.  
  
"Don't you remember me? It's me Akizuki Nakuru!" the girl  
  
Tomoyo was very disbelief. Then she look at her.  
  
"Nakuru-chan? Ruby moon?" Tomoyo  
  
"That's me alright." Nakuru  
  
"I was told that you are at China." Tomoyo  
  
"Well, my training is complete. We've just got back an hour ago." Nakuru  
  
"But where am I?" Tomoyo  
  
"You're in my room."   
  
A voice came from outside the door.   
  
"How are you feeling now Tomoyo-san?"   
  
"Eriol-kun, you fright. I thought it was one of those boys." Tomoyo  
  
Then Eriol came in the room. He brought a glass of water. He handed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo took it from his hands and drank it.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, where are your guards? If I'm not wrong, your mother hired two bodyguards for you." Eriol  
  
"I've fired them. I told them to back to their agency." Tomoyo  
  
A black cat with wing popped out from Eriol's pocket.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Daidouji-san." The black cat   
  
"Eh, aren't you Suppi-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
The black cat then took a glance at her.  
  
"Yeah! Wow, you still remember me! Hey, hey, but I'm still going to haul over the coals you for firings your bodyguards." Suppi  
  
"I just don't like being watch everywhere I go. I don't want to feel my life the same when I was little. You know something, it's very tiring your brain." Tomoyo  
  
"Well okay. But I'm glad you're safe." Suppi  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Nakuru  
  
Eriol just stared at Tomoyo. Nakuru saw this and…  
  
"I'm going to make some biscuits and tea. Suppi-chan, why don't you come with me and help me?" Nakuru  
  
"But I…" Suppi  
  
Nakuru uses her eyelash to signals to Suppi to get out of the room that instant. Suppi then took a glance towards Eriol and Tomoyo and he looks back to Nakuru and nodded. The both of them walk out the room leaving Eriol and Tomoyo together. Eriol was about to speak but Tomoyo cut him off.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes." Eriol  
  
"Thank you." Tomoyo  
  
"For what?" Eriol  
  
"For saving me back there." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh, that? It's nothing, you're welcome." Eriol  
  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me that Nakuru-chan and Suppi-chan are back?" Tomoyo  
  
"I was going to tell you but you didn't pick up your phone when I call you yesterday." Eriol  
  
"Yesterday? Oh yes, I went to the bookshop buy a new book. And I stop at an ice-cream shop. That's why I didn't pick up the phone because I'm not at home." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol just look at her with a serious look. Tomoyo notice it and she asks him what's wrong.  
  
"Eriol-kun, is there something bothering you?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yes, it's about you." Eriol  
  
"Me? What is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"Do you have any idea who are those boys and why are they trying to capture you?" Eriol  
  
"I don't know who they but what I know is they've said that they want to bring me to their young master, the Dream…mm…Taker or something like that." Tomoyo  
  
"The dream taker? Are you positive you didn't hear wrong?" Eriol  
  
"That's what I heard." Tomoyo  
  
"It must be him." Eriol  
  
"Must be whom?" Tomoyo  
  
"Um, no one. Just someone I might know." Eriol  
  
"Then who is it?" Tomoyo  
  
"Maybe a friend of mine." Eriol  
  
"You better tell me what's going on now. I can see from your eyes that you are hiding something from me." Tomoyo  
  
"It's…" Eriol  
  
Before he could finish his words the door bangs by some force. It was Nakuru and Suppi bringing tea and some biscuits.  
  
"Okay who wants an egg tart?" Nakuru  
  
Eriol's POV  
  
That was close.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, you must eat my egg tart! It's very delicious, I've learn to make it from my sensei at China." Nakuru  
  
"Yeah, and prepare a doctor here before you get a stomach ache cause by Nakuru's newly learn recipe." Suppi  
  
"Hey, you better watch your mouth. Or I'll feed you with a lot of sugar." Nakuru  
  
Suppi flies towards Eriol's back to hide from Nakuru as she threatened him. Tomoyo laugh gleefully seeing the way that Nakuru and Suppi acts.  
  
"Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Yes?" Eriol  
  
"I think I be better be going now. I don't want to bother you guys here." Tomoyo  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo-san, what makes you think you're bothering us here." Suppi  
  
"Yeah, we're happy to have you here. By the way you've help my master a lot. Please don't go, please?" Nakuru  
  
Tomoyo looks at Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, Nakuru is right. By the way if you're here I can protect you anytime. And of course you don't want that incident to happen again, won't you?" Eriol  
  
"Well, um…I…" Tomoyo  
  
"Onegai!" Nakuru & Suppi  
  
"If you insist, okay." Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah!" Nakuru  
  
"But what about my clothes?" Tomoyo  
  
"I'll accompany you to your house to pack your things." Eriol  
  
"And I'll cook dinner while you guys go there okay? And Suppi-chan, you must help me and be my food tester." Nakuru  
  
"Oh god." Suppi  
  
Everyone in the room laughs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Thursday, 27th September 2001  
  



	10. Tomoyo is meeting her father? Can it be?

This story is about the love story of E+T from Card Captor Sakura. I hope you all will like it. If there's something you want to comment about this fic, please send it to my e-mail address Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com.   
  
Note:   
I don't own Card Captor Sakura although I wish I did. I only own the story and please don't sue me. Because I'm not rich!!   
  
Note 2:  
They were eighteen year old and up in this story. And a bit of S+S moments, okay, okay very little of S+S moments.  
  
  
  
Note 3:  
  
Okay I lied!!! I said the last chapter was the last on this month. Well it's not!!! I just can't get my hands off the computer. It's like the computer contains some sort of magic.  
  
  
  
Note 4:  
  
This is the last chapter I'm going to write in this time being cos' I need to study!!!! I need to do my last study before the exam. I want to do as well as I can. I want to score a beautiful score. Wish me luck!!   
  
  
  
Note 5:  
  
Okay I really mean it this time!!! This is the last chapter for on this time being. I'll upload the next chapter on the end of October okay? Please don't flame me with anything. -_-   
  
  
  
Note 6:  
  
Thanks for all of your supports!!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At Tomoyo's apartment,  
  
Tomoyo was busy packing her clothe in her room while Eriol waits for her at the hall. After a few minutes Tomoyo came out from the room.   
  
  
  
"Okay lets go!" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that's everything you have?" Eriol  
  
  
  
"Um, yup. Ne, you're reminding me on something. But what is it?" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Well what is it?" Eriol  
  
  
  
"Aha, I've just thought so!" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
Tomoyo went into her room and walk out with an envelope.  
  
  
  
"It's my dads letter." Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Let me hold that for you." Eriol  
  
  
  
"Why thank you, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
  
  
As Eriol receive the envelope, it drops to the floor. Eriol quickly pick it up and something drop out from the envelope and it landed just right besides Tomoyo's feet. It was a shiny thing and Tomoyo pick it up. It was a ring. The shape of the ring is similar to Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
"This ring's pattern looks really alike with the necklace locket that you gave me for my birthday." Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"What?" Eriol  
  
  
  
Eriol was really surprise to hear it. He took the ring and stare at it.  
  
  
  
"It can't be…this is Clow's mistress ring. But it was lost for centuries. How did…?" Eriol  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was surprise too. She took the ring from Eriol and took out her necklace and look and it that instant.   
  
  
  
"Yes, the both of them have the same shapes and pattern. What a coincidence! Maybe it's just a gift from my father that looks like it?" Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"No it is the ring of the Clow's Mistress. It has the same magic as the necklace. That means…you are related with Clow Reed." Eriol  
  
  
  
Tomoyo gasped and the necklace and the ring fell to the ground and suddenly there was a beam of light came out from the two of the item. What they saw was amazing. They saw two figures. Eriol recognise one of them, it was Clow's mistress, Li Siu Lan. But Eriol didn't really catch up who is the other man. He looks at Tomoyo and saw her jaw was open as the sign of very flabbergast. Then she said…  
  
  
  
"Father…" Tomoyo  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that was short!!! R+R!!! Or Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy@Sun_Nani  
Thursday, 29th September 2001  



End file.
